Thieves' Gold
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: I never really thought much of the Avengers. They were just heroes who thought they were higher than me, a highly skilled thief, but on one of my jobs, my world is turned upside down when I am caught by Nick Fury and taken to the Avengers' Tower for community service! Something strange is going on, and I'm part of it.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the window carefully.

"You in yet?" Garret's loud voice crackled walkie-talkie.

"If I was, I would've gotten caught, thanks to you." I mumbled into the radio. Garret whispered his apologies and I hooked the wire onto the roof and my belt. I slid down the cord slowly, looking for sensors.

My bag slipped a bit off my shoulder, I caught it and grabbed my can of hairspray. I sprayed around, locating the lasers and dodging through them.

I disarmed the security systems and strolled over the jewel exhibit. My glass cutter made a large enough cut for my hand and the jewel to fit out of it quickly.

Once I grabbed the prize, I ran to the door.

"If I were you, I would seriously think about stopping to see who has a gun pointed at your head." A woman advised from behind me as I felt something push into the back of my neck. I slowly raised my hands and spun around. A familiar red head stood in front of me.

"Natasha, _darling_! Can we pick this up later? I've got a dentist appointment at 6. It's been nice talking with you, though, ciao." I glanced at my watch. Annoyance flashed in Natasha's eyes and I smacked the gun out of her hand. She and I deuced it out for a minute or so, then I got the gun and a strong hold of her neck. My fingers clasped around her throat as she gasped for breath.

"Q-Quesadilla!" Natasha choked out frantically. My head tilted. 'What the heck is she naming Mexican food for?' I thought. Solid force crashed into my side, causing me to collapse. I looked up to see a buff guy in tights.

"Thanks, Rogers." Natasha croaked, standing besides the star spangled idiot while rubbing her neck. A man with an eye patch strut in.

"Ahoy, Captain Fury. Where's Paulie?" I mumbled as I dust myself off.

"His name is Hawkeye, and he isn't here. This is strictly business." He rolled his one good eye.

"When is it not? Well, spit it out! What is it this time?" the enthusiasm drained from my voice.

"You have an extreme amount of skill. You also have stolen an immense amount of objects." Fury pointed at the ruby bulging in my pocket. "You can go to jail and rot there until the end of your days _or_ you can join a project that I've been working on.".

I raised an eyebrow and estimated how many people I could take down. There were about over a hundred guys in here, I could take around fifty. I was way out numbered, so I had no choice.

* * *

Fury and the man in tights escorted me to the large sky scraper.

"So, Who invited the cheerleader?" I asked, glancing at Fury then at Rogers. He glared at me, but said nothing. The elevator doors opened as we got to the 9th floor. Rogers had stayed in the lobby. Fury and I stepped out of the elevator.

"This is where everyone works or 'hangs out'." Fury held out his arms and motioned to the room.

"What do you need me here for?" I grumbled.

"Well, we need a secretary. Stark and Banner's file cabinets are a mess." He tossed me some keys. "Good luck.".

I looked around and caught sight of a booze cabinet behind the large bar. My feet carried me there mindlessly and I shuffled through the wine shelf.

"Tony will be angry to find that you've been in his drink." A broad shouldered, blonde male walked up.

"Man! Don't tell me I have to babysit, too." I groaned in disappointment.

"It would lighten the load of that insult if I knew your name." He said, holding his hand to his chest in mock pain.

"Melissa." I held my hand out to shake his.

"Fair Lady Melissa, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Thor bent and kissed my hand.

"WHAT GUARD?!" I laughed, nearly spraying my wine out of my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned, stretching my arms out in exhaustion. Loud 'pops' sounded from my back as I turned around. A black haired and shirtless dude walked barefoot across the floor and started drinking from the milk carton.

"Uh, too late. I already did that." I shuffled over the cold tile. The guy spit out the milk, spraying it from his nose (Seem familar?) and wiped his mouth.

"You've got to be joking." He groaned.

"Woah-ho-ho!" someone exclaimed. A man with a goatee pointed at the milk sprinkler. "_You_ are cleaning that up."

"Eh? Why me? She's the one who made me do it!" The milk sprinkler accused me.

"Stark! Loki! Don't make me come down there!" Natasha yelled from another room.

"Wait, who are you again?" Stark (Or Loki) asked.

"Uh, house keeping!" I stammered in a scratchy voice. "You need me fluff pillow?"

"Seems reasonable." He shrugged.

"She's lying." Thor corrected, coming out of nowhere. "She is here for 'community service'." I face palmed and glared at him.

"Seriously?" I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"And there's the village idiot." Natasha finished, pointing at Steve.

"I thought that would be Thor." I chuckled, looking around. Now I would have to start work. BORING! Seriously, it's the Avengers' tower! _So__mething_ is bound to happen. A loud alarm started blaring.

"Meatloaf's done!" I yelled.

"No, That alarm means fun." Loki said, crunching on dry cereal.

"Dude, I got more milk from the store." I reminded him. He frowned and threw the cereal at the wall.

"Come on people! Lets move, move, move!" Steve hollered, rushing around, grabbing his shield. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Have fun!" I waved.

"What are you doing? Where's your suit? Oh, nevermind. Just come on." Stark rambled. I followed him out quickly, running beside Natasha when he flew into the air.

"What's the situation?" I asked Loki.

"Mutants threatening the New York Public Library." Barton snapped his fingers, trying to get me to focus.

"Here is an earpiece. Keep it on at all times, we all have one. If you need help, call out." I nodded. These guys were really serious. Everyone split into teams, leaving me and Loki staring up at a scufflling group of 'mutants' on the roof of the library.

"Could you give me a lift?" I looked to Loki. He smirked, grabbed my belt and fazed to the rooftop.


	4. Chapter 4

"How exactly am I supposed to fight these mutants?" I asked, ducking away from a crumpled up piece of metal.

"You don't have a gun on you!?" Tony chuckled. I paused for a moment and pulled a hand gun that had a dispensable bayonet at the end.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natasha sighed.

"What? I didn't have to give back _all _the stuff I stole, did I?" I shot at a blue woman. The woman hissed and dove at me. Her fingertips grazed my nose right before she was tackled to the side. A scruffy guy with claws was on the ground fighting her.

"Look out!" Steve side stepped a flying piece of metal, which was coming towards me. A puff of blue smoke surrounded me and I was on the other side of the building. Another blue person nodded to me and disappeared.

What was going on here!? Who was I supposed to hit?

"We are on you're side." a voice in my head insisted. I shot at a man with a helmet on.

"Hey, careful. He's on the good side! It's the other ones that we're shooting at." Loki stated. He reached for my gun to point in down, then grabbed it.I looked across the roof and saw him fighting a mutant. I glanced back at the Loki in front of me.

"It's OK. You can trust me, can't you?" He soothed. I noticed his finger inching down on the trigger of my gun.

"Yeah," Loki smiled devilishly when I answered. "But not right this moment." I added, swinging around and kicking him in the face.

He smirked and wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. "Strong kid, But I'm stronger." Loki growled in a woman's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's skin changed blue and his hair turned red. The mutant crashed into me, clawing and growling. She held me up by my ponytail, as I lashed at her. "Poor little thief. Too bad there's nobody to save you now." She grinned and pointed the gun at my head.

"Mystique!" The old man with the helmet halted her. "We need her, _alive_." Mystique grumbled and bashed me across the head, knocking me out.

* * *

*Blackout*

* * *

"Clear!"

. . .

"Clear!"

. . .

. . ! *Gasp!* I breathed in quickly.

"Come back to us, Mels. Come back to us." Muffled voices echoed in my ears, shadows of people flickered in front of my dazed eyes. When everything cleared up, Barton was patting the side of my face. "Hey, you okay kiddo?" He asked.

"Ugh. Get your snout out of my face before I rearrange it." I grumbled. Barton backed away. "She's ok." He sighed. I tried sitting up, but a doctor held my head to the metal table. "Hey! What's going on here?" I growled. "Just running some tests." He stated. Another doctor wrapped a band around my head.

One of the nurses surveying the monitors nodded to one of the men.

"Sorry, Fury, but we're to have to take this one off you're hands." she took out a syringe and stuck it in my arm. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Hey, watch it with that- guh...huh..." I mumbled. My whole person went numb.

Fury flickered his gaze from the doctors to me. "What exactly are you doing?" He demanded. "She's vital to our mission." A woman stated. Fury just chuckled and grabbed one of the doctors' wrist, pressing a gun to his gut. "Now you let my agent go right now, before her friends get angry. And trust me, you don't want to see Bruce here get mad." He growled threateningly.

The doctors backed out of the room and someone burst in, and began yanking the needles out of my arms and hands. I winced as the figure sat me up and held me tightly in their arms. My vision cleared and I realized it was my Garret.

"Geh- Garret? That you, dude?" I groaned, weakly batting him away. "Yeah, how'd you know it was me?" Garret smiled. "You're the only guy I know who doesn't bathe himself in Axe body spray." I cracked a drowsy smile.

Fury settled his hand on Garret's shoulder. "Excuse me, son, who are you?" Garret frowned, I could see the gears in his head turning. "He's my partner, well, _was_. Also, my room mate... and my brother." I sighed, resting my head in my hands. It was pounding extremely.

"Woah, wait. _You _have a brother?" Tony laughed. Garret glared up at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He said dangerously. "Oh, nothing. Just, I thought she wasn't really the family type." Tony raised a challenging brow.

I groaned in pain, clutching the sides of my head. Rogers look down in concern. "Is there anything you can do to help her, Bruce?" He glanced back up. Bruce stepped over next to me, inspecting my semptoms. He shook his head after a minute. "Nope. All we can do is let her alone for a while."

The Avengers, and company, nodded and mumbled agreement as they left the room.

* * *

I lay my head on my pillow and breathed out slowly. I heard the clang of the door opening. I pretended like I didn't hear it and turned, quickly reaching for my gun. I slipped it under my pillow and rolled back over, causing another wave of pain shoot through my head. I grimaced and clenched my teeth.

"Well, glad to see you're OK." A gruff voice rimmed with sarcasm echoed from the corner. "If you're here to kill me, please do. It hurts!" I grumbled. "You know, if i weren't working for the guy I am now, I just might take you up on that offer." He replied. A loud screech of metal shattered the next silence.

"Who are you?" I wondered out loud. "Me? I'm the Wolverine."


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of name is Wolverine?" I chuckled, slightly wincing.

"It's a codename. I don't condone on having a little kid knowing my name." He growled.

I turned my gun in my hands for it to be seen. Wolverine didn't really seem to care, though.

"Professor only wanted me to see if you were alright." He mumbled. "Professor?' Why wouldn't I be alright though? It's just a bump on my head." I felt the bruise. The swelling had gone down, but it was still fresh.

"We didn't know what Mystique had injected you with." Wolverine turned on the lights in the room, blinding me for a second. I looked up, puzzled. He growled with impatience and continued. "Those medics weren't who you thought they were. Mystique was among them and she stuck a syringe in you," "What? Where?" I sat up and searched my arms frantically.

Wolverine smirked and poked my shoulder. "He says it doesn't seem like anything dangerous was put in your system, but maybe something was taken out." He half mumbled, half sighed to himself.

I looked down at the small pin point on my forearm, somehow I knew what she poked me for. The knowledge was there, I just didn't acknowledge it. 'They took some of your DNA.' a voice in my mind stated.

"Gah! Get out of my head!." I yelled, my temples aching. White noise filled my ears and I began screaming in frantic agony.

Security burst through the door. Wolverine hit them across their heads and walked away.

* * *

"What happened, exactly?" Rogers asked, pacing the floor and rubbing his chin. "He just came in to see if I was alright, then left to tell the 'Professor'." I explained for the hundredth time.

"Alright, alright. I think it's enough interrogation for tonight. Go brush your teeth, then lights out." Natasha chuckled, directing him to the corridor.

After most everyone had left, Loki sat down next to me and handed me some tea. "So, if she was a shape-shifter... How did you know she wasn't me?" He pondered.

I took a sip of my tea, still reading the book on my lap. "Easy, I didn't."

Loki's eyes were confused for a moment before he gathered his mind. "But, you tried to kill 'me'."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded my head.

Loki slowly got up and backed away from the couch, into the hallway.

"Hmm." I glanced around. 'Nobody to bother.'


	7. Chapter 7

4 months later...

* * *

I smiled, this dream was awesome.

A cupcake with frosting smeared on it's face, holding an army knife walked up to me. "You must wake up now, work is to be done." It said in a deep voice.

Suddenly, I felt something crash into my face. "Wake up." Loki said, repeatedly hitting me with a pillow.

"I'm up." I mumbled, my head buried in my pillow.

"Wake up." He hit me again, annoyance and impatience rimmed his voice.

"I'm up." I mumbled.

"Wake up!" Loki yelled, smashing down the pillow as hard as he could.

"I'M UP!" I yelled back, sitting up, my hair frizzing around my eyes.

"Okay, then. Breakfast." Loki shrugged, dropping the pillow and marching into the living room. Damn god of mischief. I slowly proceeded with my new daily routine.

As I sat on one of the stools at the island, Natasha decided to comment on what I looked like in the morning.

"Well, isn't Miss Sunshine pretty today." She smiled devilishly, handing me a glass of orange juice.

"Well, 'Miss Sunshine' has a fly swatter." I mumbled around my OJ. Nat shook her head in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh, just that I can swat Black Widows with it." I smiled, equally as devilish. Natasha scowled, then returned to eating her eggs and toast. Thor snickered, pouring his coffee.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I murmured as Fury marched in.

"Nothing, you're relieved from duty for now." Fury pointed out 'matter of fact' like.

"Really?" I coughed, choking on my juice.

"Congrats. My service, though, won't come to an end any time shortly." Loki held up his wrist, showing the tracking bracelet.

"You're free." Fury nodded, "For now!" He hollered in annoyance after me as I got up and started walking towards my room, waving dismissively at Fury's last words.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n**  
**So, I've gone through and updated most of the chapters. I kind of decided some of my ideas for this story were a bit much. :/**  
**Yeah, enjoy the new and improved version.**

**Oh and if any of the first 4 chapters are riddled with errors, it's because I updated from 5 and up.**

* * *

"So, where are you going?" Tony asked. "What? You don't think that us thieves have homes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well- No..." Tony scratched the back of his head, "Yeah." He added.

I ruffled his hair and left to say the rest of my goodbyes.

* * *

I hauled my bags through the apartment complex, stopping in front of the numbered door of 506A, breathing shakily. I slowly raised a cautious hand and knocked.

A young boy opened the door, drowsiness lined his eyes. "Hey Tommy, since when did _ you _start opening the door?" I chuckled. Tom's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Mels! You're back!" Tommy lunged at me and we stood there for a few silent moments locked in a warm embrace. That is, until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you gonna come inside or not? You're letting the flies in." Garret grinned.

* * *

Garret set a cup of tea in front of me. "How'd you escape?" Garret joked. "I didn't escape, I-" "You mean they're still tracking you!?" Tom stood up in alarm.

"No, guys, they let me take a break from everything." I sipped my tea.

"Oh." The two boys said simultaneously.

"So, why were they holding you captive in that hospital?" Tom asked. 'How did he even know that? Gah! Garret wasn't supposed to tell him!'

Garret held his hand over Tommy's mouth. "Heheh. Where would you get a silly idea like that?"

"One of the medics said that I was vital to a mission, but I don't know what that's supposed to mean. And I'm pretty sure someone stole my blood." I scratched the back of my head in thought.

Garret gave me a worried glance, gesturing to Tom. I nodded and set my thumb against his shoulder blade.

"Hey, what the-" he went limp, falling into my arms. I carried Tommy to his room and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

As I sat back down in the kitchen, Garret's face was red with thought and anger.

"How are we going to explain this to him?" He grumbled to himself. He was turning it over in his head, I could see it.

"You still haven't even explained it to _me_ yet." I added.

"Well, I'm _SORRY_!" Garret raised his voice. "Mom didn't favor _me_ and _I'm_ not the one who's weird! So, I don't see why she told _me_!"

"Well you _are_ the oldest." I crossed my arms, staring at my feet.

Garret raised his hand, as if to strike me, but halted and slowly lowered it.

"You know, if you smart off to people like that, you're going to get in trouble some day."

"Yeah, I know." I glanced away.

"Oh, yeah. I'm _sure _you do." Garret snapped. "Tommy and I worry about you, more than usual since that mutant fiasco."

"I'm fine, there's nothing that you need to worry about." I grumbled. He gave me 'the look' and practically falcon punched the wall.

"You are working with very _dangerous _people, Mels. We're your family, we're supposed to worry. 'Cause that's what families do." He groggily walked out of the living room; when he gets angry, he gets dizzy. Before heading into his room, though, he turned to me.

"But, I guess you already knew that." His voice was cruel and spiteful, like he was spitting poison.

I hung my head, staring at my feet. I saw water drop on the floor tile. I looked at the ceiling to see if there was a leak, but there wasn't water dripping anywhere other than from my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

2 months later...

* * *

Snow floated down lazily past the window. The glass was freezing cold on my arm, but it distracted me from the pain on the right side of my face. As I sat huddled in my blanket, staring out at the city, I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Tom hollered. "Hey, Mels! Merry Christmas!" He rushed over to me holding a box. "Say, what happened to your face?" Tom paused, looking at my bloodied lip.

"It's nothing, I was just cleaning the hall closet and a box fell on me." I mumbled, shooing him away. Tommy frowned, setting the package on the reading table next to me. I turned my gaze back to the window, wishing to be outside. Tommy was rustling around the kitchen for some reason, I couldn't tell why, though.

"Hey, bud! How was your last day of school?" Garret asked, coming out of the hallway. "Great. Uh, where did you guys put the cookies?" Tom wondered absently. I didn't say anything, because I knew Garret would say that I didn't make any. And it was true, I didn't, because I didn't feel like messing up.

"We didn't make any this year, bud. Sorry." Garret admitted.

"Well, then we can make some now. I haven't been home early enough to help, so now we can do this as a family!" Tom chuckled. He rushed over to me and grabbed my arm. "Cm'on Mels, we can't do this without you." Tommy smiled. I slowly stood and followed him. This brought back warm memories of previous Christmases. Tom bounced up and down excitedly, awaiting instructions.

"We need flour, vanilla extract, eggs, sugar, salt, and Christmas music!" I ordered, lightening up on the last one. We all got to work, mixing and cutting. Tom held up his makeshift ninja star; we didn't use cookie cutters, so we just created whatever we could. I was in the process of making an arrow. We set our cookies in the oven, then helped ourselves to the left over cookie dough.

"What'd you do at school?" Garret asked, cleaning off the table.

"Not much, just exchanged gifts and stuff." Tom replied.

"Ooh, gift exchange? Who'd you get?" I cooed. I knew I sounded ridiculous, but my little brother wasn't very social.

"Sarah Oswald." Tom murmured. The oven dinged and I put the cookies down on the table. Tommy had set the icing and sprinkles out, and he started to decorate his cookies. Garret had finished icing the snowmen he made, and had sat down with some hot cocoa.

I jumped, someone was knocking loudly at the door. I got up and looked through the peek hole. I couldn't see anything, so I opened the door. Bruce Banner and Clint Barton smiled at me. Loki was standing behind them, wearing his usual smug look.

"Hey, we've been calling your phone! Why didn't anyone answer?" Barton said. I thought back to about a month ago. I slowly slid the broken remains of my phone out of sight with my foot before my 'guests' could see it.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, giving a half smile.

"We are here to ask if you want to come to the Avengers' Tower for the Christmas party." Bruce scratched the nape of his neck. Loki kept staring at me, I felt like he was studying me.

"What happened?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, this?" I held my hand up to my face, hiding the bruise.

"A box fell on her." Garret growled, glaring at Loki.

"Well, come on. The party is going to start soon." Barton ignored the two feuding boys.

"I can't I'm with my family-" Tommy cut me off. "Of course she'll go! You're the Avengers."

Barton smiled, nodding to my brothers. He lead the way out of the door, dragging Loki by the collar of his jacket. I followed closely, closing the door behind me and waving at my brothers.

* * *

We walked slowly down the stairwell. The elevator in my building was busted.

"Do you mind telling me what _really _happened to your cheek?" Loki asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"You already know, a box-" "No, I am the god of mischief, I _know _when people are lying." Loki growled. "Tell me, why did he hit you?" Loki's voice was dark. I was almost scared of him for a moment.

"I smarted off. I deserved it, really. I shouldn't have done it." I stammered. I couldn't look at him. His eyes were like green fire, fueled by rage. Guilt rose in my throat, choking out any words that might come out.

"I think it's time you leave home and come back to work." Barton set his hand on my shoulder. I could hear Loki's low grumble. "And never go back."


	10. Chapter 10

a few weeks later...(Cause, we all know that moving is a boring process)

* * *

I lounged lazily on the sofa, watching spongebob. The yellow sponge blew bubbles, giggling his ridiculous laugh. The tower was quiet except for the dish washer that was running in the kitchen. Everyone else had left to go 'investigate' or 'shop'.

The elevator 'ding'ed as the doors opened. I waved my hand at whoever entered. "Hey." I mumbled slightly. I could hear a heavy set of foot steps come near me. For a moment, I thought it was Thor, but his steps sounded more meaningful, prideful... purposeful almost. These were just a low, slow, and aggressive thud. They sounded familiar though, that much I knew.

"You coming with me or do I have to do this my way?" A voice growled.

"What's the alternative?" I asked sarcastically, thinking someone in S.H.I.E.L.D was playing a trick on me.

"Then I guess it's my way then." the voice sighed. Before I could turned around, I felt something make contact with my forehead.

* * *

I listened intently to the low humming around me, and the steady heart beat that was close to my ear. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was in a forest... or at a pine tree store... The first seemed more likely though. I was on a motorcycle, the engine was 'rumming' loudly. The wind brought the scent of exhaust and pine needles to my nose. I could feel it whipping around us. At least... I _thought_ it was an us. There had to be _someone _driving this thing and radiating a heart beat.

The drag of tires on gravel and the sudden jerk of the motorcycle signified we had stopped moving. Rough hands lifted me up, hanging me over what felt like a shoulder, my carrier grunted gruffly. '_Man, I need to lay off the burgers_' I thought blandly. This guy couldn't be any farther from gentle when he was carrying me. Every few minutes I would feel my head, leg, or arm get hit on a wall of some sort, or the shoulder I was on would jerk upward, shaking me roughly and digging into my stomach.

Finally my misery ended when I was set in a chair. My blindfold was taken off and I saw Wolverine slouching grumpily in front of me, turning to rest next to a wall. A bald man sat at a desk with his hands folded. He blinked slowly, a knock echoed from the door behind me.

"Come in." the bald man answered in a British accent. A young man with sun glasses walked into the room, eyeing Wolverine cautiously. The man with the shades knelt in front of me, inspecting my head, wrists, and other inconveniences I'd had during the journey.

"Sorry for the bumpy trip." He apologized, frowning at Wolverine. "I'll make sure that someone more **_responsible_** escorts you here next time, Miss-?"

"Melissa Fond." I told him.

"Miss Fond." He smiled, standing up and crossed his arms. The bald man nodded and handed me a file.

"I am sorry we didn't call in advance, but this is urgent and we needed your help, Miss Fond. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." Professor Xavier said.


	11. Chapter 11

I closed the document and set it back down on Professor's desk.

"How am _I_ supposed to help with this? Wouldn't one of the Avengers be a better choice?" I asked. Wolverine frowned.

"You _are_ an Avenger." I turned to him and squinted.

"Shuddup, BUB." I swished back around, probably hitting him in the face with my hair.

"Hey, just because-"

"Logan! restrain yourself." snapped Professor Xavier.

"Fine, I'll help. Just tell me what I need to do." I sighed. Professor rolled over to me.

"I need your permission to look into your mind." He stated.

"Uh... why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your earliest memories may help us with finding out where Magneto is now." He replied. I nodded reluctantly and sat down. Professor set two fingers on my temple and closed his eyes. A sharp pain jolted through my nerves and dug into my brain. I could see faint images of my brother and I making cookies before Tommy could get home. That picture faded and was replaced by another memory. I was cooking a birthday cake for Tom... I burnt it... Garret was pretty angry. It was one of those times where I should have held my mouth shut. The pain of my arm being broken rushed back as the memory played on.

Another one flashed by. Tommy was 5 and he was in Garret's room. I had been taking a nap and Garret was at work. Tom knocked over one of the computers and it broke. I took the blame, I had to. That was the first time Garret had hit me. He didn't hold back. 'No, not that memory... please.' I cried mentally. The image was skipped. The Professor must've listened to me.

Now, I'm 8. I don't think I personally remember this one... A beautiful woman with big curly orange hair and a round belly stands over me, holding Garret's hand. He's 15. A man with brown hair frowns and says something to the woman and leaves with a white flash of light from the door.

"Watch after your sister, Garret. She has a very special talent, but this is the kind you have to keep secret and safe." She said. Garret nodded. Then she told him that she'd be back in a few months. It was all really confusing... Was that woman my mother?


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, screaming as I gripped at my matted and wet hair. I was in my bed at the tower. I couldn't remember much about the dream, but what I did remember was being in an office with a man by the name of 'Professor Xavier'. Bruce and Tony burst through the door, one armed with a bag of blue berries and the other a broom.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Tony asked, switching the lights on. I stared at them, startled.

"I just-" I swallowed, breathing hard. My throat was very hoarse. "I had a nightmare. I'll be alright, though. I'm awake now." I sighed, trying to steady my breath. Bruce set the broom against the wall and sat next to me on my bed.

"Geez, you look awful. You sure you're alright?" he asked me.

"Man, Bruce, you really know how to treat a woman." Tony joked, popping a berry into his mouth. Bruce raised his eyebrows in realization.

"Wait, no. I didn't mean-" I put my hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I knew what you meant." I smiled. He nodded and began to leave.

"Do you need me to cook you up something in the lab or kitchen for your sleep?" Tony gestured to the hall. I shook my head and he left. All I needed was to be alone and rest. The latter was out, seeing as that nightmare scarred me from sleep for a while. Now, I'd been left with my thoughts in the dark. I closed my eyes and sighed. The bliss did not last, however. The painful images from formerly forgotten memories played across my eyelids. I gasped for air, tears streaming down my face. I'd much rather stay awake...


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in silence, watching everyone move by me in a blur. Logan had contacted me a few days ago, verifying that the Professor was not a dream. They requested that I return to the institute before they told me what happened before I woke up at the tower. I couldn't believe that I'd agreed to it. And now, I had to wait for everyone to get on with whatever they did in their free time so I could leave unnoticed.

"Hey, are you feeling okay, Melissa?" Steve asked, preparing his coffee. I blinked, snapping out of my stance.

"What's with everyone worrying about me? I'm fine, guys. It's like you don't trust me or something." I stood from my seat and began moving towards the elevator. Thor exited it, burdened with many a pop tart, passing by me.

"Merrily be your morning, Melissa!" he called happily, probably trying to decide what flavor to eat first.

"Good morning to you, too." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Where are you off to this early in the day?" Clint wondered. I stared at him in defiance. Two thoughts came to mind: 'Was he there the entire time?' and 'He knows!'

"Oh- uh... No where." I mumbled. Either way, I needed an escape plan in case I had to abort the mission. The window seemed good. Window it is. I shall go through the window. "Actually, I have to run to the-" 'Quick, think of something boring that nobody would join you for!' "museum! They have a new exhibit that I really want to go see." I proclaimed.

"Really? I didn't know that." Natasha eyed me suspiciously.

"Which one? Mind if I tag along?" Steve dried his hands after rinsing his cup out. 'Damn it, Steve! Why are you such a nerd! Gotta think of something else quick.'

"Natural Science. It's called 'The Evolution of The Human Foot'." I replied. Smitten with my quick thinking, I pressed the button for the elevator.

"I knew she had a fetish!" Tony exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Didn't know it'd be so _freaky_." he mumbled the last word to Steve and Thor, who were barely holding in their fits of laughter. I briskly entered the elevator and waited to be taken to the ground floor, my face reddened with embarrassment. _The window had been on the other side of the room_.

* * *

I exited the cab, my bag slung over my shoulder. I breathed in. This was it. My life was going to be changed forever from here on out. I hesitated, looking at the clean steps that led to the front door. People littered the front lawn, reading or talking. They were so happy and casual. Did they know what dangers lay beyond these walls? These walls that were so short when compared to the big scheme of things. I frowned, looking away from the children who spent their time here. Did I really want this? I could just carry on with normal life. 'But your life isn't normal.' my inner voice said. Did I want it to change, though? I was happy with where everything was going. Right?

I mean, I worked the job I was meant to have- 'the _only_ job you could have.'- I had healthy relationships with my friends and co-workers. I was even able to support my brothers with the insurance Fury provided me with.  
How could I ask for anything else? I thought my life was pretty well balanced, but there was something inside eating away at me. Something I wanted- no, _needed_ to know. This something that my older brother and parents knew. This something that they refused to tell me. This something that tore me and my family apart. Caused my brother's spite towards me. Forced me away from ever being a normal child. Forced me to sit alone in the corner of a moldy apartment, caring for my baby brother while other children my age received an education. **This something that burns at the back of my mind, so tantalizingly close, but just out of reach!  
**  
I felt my foot fall to the ground, the sound of wood paneling echoed around me. I had climbed the steps subconsciously. 'I guess I'm trying to tell myself something' I shrugged, my feet carrying me down the hall and into a familiar office. At the window sat a familiar and crippled man.

"Professor." I greeted him. He smiled and gestured for me to sit in the chair next to him. I obliged silently.

"You've finally overcome your internal conflicts of coming here, I see." his gaze remained on the fountain outside.

"Yes. Can we skip all the small talk? I need to know what happened." I sighed, slightly upset at myself for being so impatient. Then, I heard the Professor chuckle.

"It's normal for you to be anxious. However, you should know that there is a reason that your mind blocked out these experiences." he warned. 'There's that word _normal _again.' I thought.

No longer would I let fear and naivety rule over me. I wanted to be in control of my path.  
There was no other power I wanted. Even if it made me insane, I wanted to know. It couldn't be as bad as what I see in the dark and shadows in the night or when I close my eyes and hear that woman's voice.  
The most terrifying thing about these illusions was that I was completely helpless to them. No more. I wanted to take hold of life and bend it to my will.  
Should I be unhappy with the results, I'd make myself happy. I didn't care what it did to my state of mind. Hell, I didn't care what it did to me period. If the cost of this _something _was my sanity, then **_so be it_.**

"Tell me everything." I whispered darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned in exhaustion, tossing my stuff to the other side of the room, and sluggishly shuffled toward my bedroom.

"Hey! Come back here and pick up your stuff! I am _not _the housemaid!" Natasha hollered. I grumbled in response and continued heading to my destination.

Suddenly, I tumbled forward from the impact of my backpack to my head. I whirled my head around, clutching my bag. I glared furiously at the Russian agent, who was smirking.

I sprinted down the hallway and burst through my door. Clambering around through all the junk I had, I found what I was searching for. I laid out all my Nerf guns and ammo.

Loading the guns and stuffing extra ammo into the storage belt, I armed myself. A few second later, I was calmly walking down the hallway, entering the living room.  
Natasha was looking through the fridge and setting stuff out for a sandwich.

I barrel-rolled to the counter and commenced rapid fire. "TASTE THAT?! IT'S REVENGE!" I screamed victoriously.

"Mels- AH! Wha- Ow! The hell!? STOP IT! HELP!" Natasha frantically tried to hit the Nerf bullets out of the air. I would imagine that they hurt. I mean, I _did_ cap them with plastic- a slight modification to the usual soft rubber tops of the ammo.

Clint joined shortly, using whistle darts, and soon Steve joined the fun as well. We all shot at each other, laughing. Tony walked out of the elevator, and into chaos.

"Hey guys, how's it- AH!" he was pelted heavily with Nerf darts from every direction. Tony emerged from the floor looking like a porcupine. "Okay, pause." I raised my hand. "Who used the sticky darts?" I chuckled. Bruce waved his gun slightly, grinning. "Nice." I nodded.

Before I could say anything else, Thor ran in, wielding a foam battleax. "For Asgard!" he proclaimed.  
"Game on!" I agreed.

And so, the Avengers had a Nerf war that day. I never knew how fun they could be sometimes. It was really nice to be back. I wish we could stay like this forever... Like a family, you know. We're always spotting the differences that we have, that we don't even have time to see what we have in common.

"On you're left!" Steve yelled, throwing a pillow in front of me, blocking a shower of darts. "Thanks, Cap!" I saluted.

"What in the _hell_ are you seven doing?" Fury glared around the room with his one eye. "Nerf war?" Tony shrugged. I slowly raised my gun that had suction cup darts in it.

I pulled the trigger and a dart hit Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, my boss, square on the forehead. "Err... It slipped." I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Captain's log: 285" I stated in exhaustion. "The containment unit in which we are being held captive has become increasingly unbearable."

The Avengers around me all groaned in annoyance.

"Not again."

"Ugh, give it a rest!"

"Seriously?!"

I continued, even though they protested. "The team is now unrecognizable. Thor is suffering from withdrawals, Tony is dying of dehydration, Clint is unconscious from lack of oxygen…Steve is trying to eat him. Just moments ago I witnessed Natasha become a mutant beast, and Bruce- poor, poor Bruce… He's on the verge of madness." I sobbed dryly.

"Uh…. Melissa? I'm fine, actually. And Natasha's hair is just suffering from humidity. Barton is asleep, Steve is drawing an eagle on his face. Tony is probably 'dying' from a hangover. And Thor… Well, you're actually right about him. The lack of Poptarts is getting to him." Bruce looked up from his physics book and took a sip of Chamomile tea.

Outside of the containment cell, Fury rolled his eyes.

"FUUUURYYYYY." I groaned in utter boredom. "Can we come out now?"

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

"What lesson?" I frowned.

"Then no." Nick sighed, walking away from the detention cell that was used to contain Loki.

"Well, that was probably our only ticket out of here for the next twelve hours!" Tony exclaimed. "Hey, calm your nonexistent boobs, Mr. Tony Snark." I joked. Tony glared at me from under him arm, but chose not to waste his energy in an argument.

I scanned the room and the inactive heroes. Sure, this was possibly my fault. Sure, we are probably going to be in here for another day… or two. But that doesn't mean that this can't be fun. Right?

"Well, it's decided." I clapped my hands together, standing up.

"Huh?" Hawkeye sat up, startled, causing Steve to smudge the magnificent drawing of a bald eagle he'd been working on.

"I have an idea that shall quench our boredom." I smiled. "Oh no! No, no, no, NO! Not gonna happen! It was your idea that got us into this mess." Natasha snapped at me from the floor.

"Incorrect. It was_ fun_ that got us into this. And it is fun that will pass the time." I bounced on the balls of my feet anxiously.

"I've got no plans for tonight." Steve sighed, agreeing to whatever scheme I had in mind.

"I'm in." Clint nodded, his eagle cheek looking as if it were flapping it's wings. "Tony, if you join in, I promise you that I will buy you all the alcohol you want. Within my price range of course." I outstretched my hand to him. Tony grumbled something before smirking good-naturedly and grabbing my hand. "Oh, alright."

Bruce shook his head before I could ask, pointing to his book. I thought we should probably stay away from Thor so he can sort out his problems in his isolated corner(In a round cell…LOGIC!).

* * *

"Am I... an animal?" Steve wondered, quirking an eyebrow. "Hmm, yes." Tony answered. The rest of the circle looked at Tony, laughed heartily, or frowned**(*COUGH* Natasha *COUGH*)**.

"Alright, then. Am I a reptile?" Steve persisted. "No." Tony shook his head, which was resting on his hand. "I don't know about that, Stark." I objected, smiling hysterically at the Post-it note taped to Steve's head.

Tony looked at me strangely. "What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "I think it's a bit of a snake." I said, trying hard not to give away what Steve was.

"My turn. Am I an object?" Natasha stated, looking at Clint. "Yes." He smiled sweetly. "Am I useful?" She tilted her head. "Not at all." He couldn't contain the chuckles that had suddenly erupted from him. Natasha continued to frown.

"Okay, am I famous?" Tony asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Do I live in New York?" "Yes." "Ohoho... I think I know what I am. One more question... Do I make a lot of money?" "Indeed, you do." I smiled, glancing at Steve. "I am Tony Stark." Tony claimed.

"Nope, sorry." I shook my head. Tony's expression was that of utter disappointment. "Alright, Steve, am I a bird?" Clint made a serious face. "I think we could all agree on that considering your name." Natasha mumbled.

"Yes, you're a bird." Steve nodded. "And can I fly?" Barton raised an eyebrow. "There's birds that don't?" Steve looked down in confusion. And with that, it was my turn.

"Am I a non-organic substance?" I rested my finger on my lip, as I do when thinking. "Yes." Natasha said curtly. "Am I used in an armory?" I inquired. The Russian agent nodded. "Am I involved in the process of making ammunition?" I asked my final question before guessing. Again, Natasha nodded.

"I am cordite or black powder." I decided, crossing my arms and smiling triumphantly. "How in the hell?" Clint chuckled, telling me I was correct.

"WOO! I WIN!" I threw my hands in the air. Everyone took their post-its off and read what they were. "'Tony Stark'. How are you an animal?" Steve grumbled. "I'm a _party_ animal." the billionaire corrected. "Statue of Liberty!?" Tony read his in disbelief.

"Canary. Oh boy." Clint said in mock enthusiasm. "A stick in the mud? Seriously, guys?" Natasha growled.

"Are you all done playing family game night?" Fury's voice came from behind a camera that someone would use for home movies. "You didn't." Natasha mumbled in horror. "I did." Fury smirked.

"Consider this payback for the Nerf war clean up." Loki held up the tape, grinning mischievously.

* * *

**A/n**

**Yeeeeeeeeah! As you should have noticed, I went through the story and took out/added in a few things. The whole Time Lord idea seemed like a bit too much, looking back at it. So, I modified the story. If you haven't noticed, you're either new or haven't peeked at the other chapters. You should look. They're better in my opinion, since this was started quite some time ago.  
Anyways, love and kisses.  
Sincerely,  
SloTurtle  
**


	16. Chapter 16

I sat on the couch in one of the many lounges in the institute. Ever since the Professor showed me my abilities, I found myself spending more and more of my time there and with the students of the school. Granted, Ororo doesn't like that I'm an ex-criminal and tend to give the kids lessons on picking locks and the slight of hand.

Over the past two weeks, my co-workers haven't found out or questioned where I spend my days and I enjoy that they respect my privacy. This worries me, though. Usually, they would intervene within a few days, but instead they wave and watch me leave. Either they've come to trust me or they are planning something. I don't like either possibilities... they make me _uncomfortable._ 'Is the window still an option?'

"Hey, kid. You still alive?" Wolverine poked me in the side.

"Huh?" I jolted, slapping his hand. "Yeah. Can't understand how, what with you tormenting me all the time." I poked him back.

"Me too. I've been throwing all I've got at ya, but you keep coming back." He turned his head, poking me on my rib.

"Ouch! Sorry to disappoint, but all you've got is pretty pitiful." I grumbled, poking him harder.

"You two stop it or I will!" Storm snapped as she passed by the door. The poking ceased and Wolverine chuckled. "Charles says you're developing progressively."

"And~ is that supposed to be a compliment?" I wondered.

"I'm rusty, okay? And don't read into it." He grumbled, taking a drag from his cigar.

"Uh huh." I nodded and quickly jabbed Wolverine in the side. He let out a growling 'oomph!'.

"Oh, you wanna go?" He growled, lunging at me. I couldn't help but laugh as I fell from the couch onto the floor. I leapt up, pushing past Kitty and running into the empty hall. Wolverine followed suite, hollering curses at me.

"That all you got? 'Cause I think my bunny slippers just ran away!" I taunted.

Man... I need to learn a few things about not ticking off people with overpowered mutations. Wolverine grumbled and sprinted after me. Within seconds, he'd caught up and tackled me

"Eeek!" I squealed in terror. I tried to scramble away, but to no avail. Logan had grabbed hold of my ankle and was now holding me upside down.

"Heheh... Hey, Logan! We're friends. I was joking! You know that... right?" I smiled and laughed nervously. Logan grunted in reply. He raised me up until my foot was over his head. "Please don't kill me!" I blurted, holding my hands in front of my face. Logan burst out in laughter and began to poke me again. "Ack! Ow- Hey, watch it! AHH! Professor, help!" I screamed.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Logan." I told him as I got off his motorcycle. He insisted on giving me rides to and from the institute since taxis cost 'so much' these days, but I refused. Eventually we agreed that he could tote me back if I paid for a ride to the school.

"Later, kid." he called after me. I heaved a sigh, then grimaced. My sides were very sore and probably bruised from the 'war' Logan and I had. I pressed the button for the proper floor, gripping my side with one arm. Damn war veteran and his healing process... I wish _he'd_ be feeling this tomorrow. As the bell signaled that I was at my destination, I stepped off the lift. I passed by the couch and the bar, trying not to look tired or injured, and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Melissa!" I heard Clint say behind me. I silently wished I could turn invisible like some of the students at the institute. I turned around, feigning a smile.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We've been calling you! The hell's been up with your cell lately?" He looked up from the arrows he was cleaning.

"Oh... It's- uh..." I hesitated. "It's broken." I looked down momentarily.

"Is that it? We thought you were planning on going rogue or something. If that's all, SHIELD can assign you a new phone." he quirked an eye brow. I let out the breath that I was unaware of holding. 'Oh.'

"Okay, I'll get on that." I smiled, genuinely this time. 'Thank god it wasn't Loki. He'd have pressed into the matter.' Once I knew I wasn't needed for anything else, I went to my room and threw myself onto my bed. On my nightstand sat a white shoebox full of phials and pills from Bruce and Tony. I was supposed to take one pill before breakfast and after dinner, then drink a tube of their solution to my 'sleep problem' before bed. I, of course, tended to forget about these doses every so often. When I did do such a thing, I would be brutally rewarded with fresh, dangerous nightmares that were far worse than the last. This made me learn, through fear of the darkling that awaited me in dreams, the schedule for these medicines.

Bruce insists that I should try to wean myself off of it at some point so I don't become too reliant on it to sleep, but the same fear controls my hand. He says that my reliance on the medicine is what causes such ferocious dreams when I skip out on doses. He's probably right. I can't blame him. I asked for this.

I down the phial before I turn off my lamp. I've started seeing things when I am awake with my eyes open. The horrid visions have found that just so long as my vision is dark or dim, they can appear without being missed or unnoticed. The light goes out and I quickly tuck my knees to my chest and contemplate; is it better to close my eyes or keep them open? I suppose seeing things with your eyes open would just make all the more terrifying because of the threat of it being reality is so apparent. Close my eyes it is!

I wish I had a window for my room...


	17. Chapter 17

I turned over, squinting my eyes at the wall. The sound of laughter and talking echoed down the hallway. Sitting up, I felt around until my hands found the switch for my lamp. Once the room was light, I got dressed and tied my hair up in a quick bun and rushed into the hallway towards the noise. Cautiously, I stepped into the living room.

Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Tony were all standing around Thor. Loki looked on from the couch, his Asgardian handcuffs buzzing animatedly. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Ah, Lady Mellissa! I am leaving for Asgard. It's about time my brother faces our father." Thor greeted.

"Your father!" Loki corrected with annoyance. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Well, have a safe trip on your rainbow. If you run into the Irish, just tell 'em to get their Lucky Charms asses off the road." I pulled Thor into a hug and nodded to Loki, who smirked.

"Any words of wisdom for me?" Bruce held out his arms for a hug. I turned around, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not going anywhere." I crossed my arms. Bruce smiled, scratching his head.

"I'm going up to Canada for a bit of relaxation." he explained. Breathing out a sigh, I embraced him and ruffled his hair.

"Keep your nose clean. You'll never know when it'll all build up and turn it green." I advised, pulling away and shaking his hand.

"Thanks. I've given Tony instructions for your treatment for the following months. We're not giving you a choice anymore, we are limiting your doses." Bruce's tone became serious.

I frowned, looking from Bruce to Tony, who nodded. "You can't be serious, guys." I mumbled.

"Mels, I'm with Banner here. You're simply becoming too reliant on the medication. You can't run from your fears forever." Tony stepped forward.

"Oh, that's a load of shit and you know it, Stark. I know for a fact that you still take sleeping draughts for your dreams ever since New York." I growled. Steve and Natasha exchanged glances. Tony stood for a second, speechless, then opened his mouth to retort.

"Tony." Steve interrupted, eyeing Stark. "Maybe you should give Thor and Bruce a lift?" Tony nodded, throwing one last look behind him before entering the elevator with Bruce, Thor and Loki. I stood there silently, watching the elevator door. I heard Natasha's footsteps fade away.

I made to grab my jacket off of the rack. Steve cleared his throat and I paused in my tracks. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, I should be thankful that they even give me the medicine." I grumbled.

"Maybe you should take their advice, Mels. They do have experience in this field. That's not what I'm going to talk to you about, though. I wanna know where you've been going to when you think we aren't looking." Steve crossed his arms, giving me a stern look.

"Home. I miss my family sometimes, okay?" I pulled my jacket on and pressed the elevator button. Steve stepped closer.

"Where are you going, now?" he asked. I tilted my head slightly.

"Out." I mumbled, stepping into the elevator.

* * *

I turned the page of my book loudly. Hank looked up, removing his glasses and sighed. "What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Do you feel obliged to ask? I feel like you feel obliged to ask." I sat up, raising my eyebrows. Hank gave me an annoyed look and I shook my head. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I returned to my book.

A large commotion paused my reading a second time. Teachers were rushing by and Logan burst into the room. He was panting slightly. "What's happening?" I stood, abandoning my book.

"There's a huge fire in an apartment building. Pyro and some other brotherhood mutants started it." he grunted, quickly leaving the room. I chased after him, hopping into the Blackbird.


	18. Chapter 18

We landed on the roof of a nearby building. I looked in horror at the familiar apartment complex that was burning. Nightcrawler teleported a few mutants and I down to the street. I sprinted into the building, pushing past the people trying to stop me. As I ran up the stairs, burning wood and debris fell around me. I leapt forward, rolling onto the 4th floor landing. The stairs behind me crumbled, sending flames and sparks flying my way. I hopped up and ran down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Tom's voice cried from down the hall. Someone was dragging him out of our apartment by the back of his shirt. "Help! Garret!" he screamed. He clawed at the air, desperate to get back inside of the apartment. I growled as my powers kicked in, adding to the adrenaline.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU CREEP!" I shout, jumping into the air and kicking the guy in the face. My hands and feet glowed with energy. He stumbles backwards, but still holds a tight grip around my brother. His expression is of dark amusement as he runs a hand around his jaw.

"That hurt." he growled. "I'll tell ya now, every blow you put on me will go to your little brat tenfold." the jerk entangled his hand in Tom's hair and lifted him into the air. Tom winced and cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered, running at him. Time slowed and I analyzed his movements, predicting what he'd do. He blocked the punch he thought I'd throw to his right, but nothing was there. My foot connected with his knees and he crumbled to the ground. Tom scrambled to the wall and pressed his back to it, looking at the man on the floor fearfully.

"Oh, am I going to enjoy burning you to a crisp." he growled, picking himself up from the floor. His arms raised and a wave of flames came at me. I lifted my arms, shielding my face.

"NO!" Tom exclaimed. After a few seconds of not being in complete agony, I opened one of my eyes. Tommy's hand was outstretched to me and there was a shimmering force field in front of me, where the fire was pushing against savagely. The flames receded and the mutant looked to my brother, smiling crookedly.

"So~ the brat shows his potential." he turned fully to Tommy. "Finally. I was getting impatient." as he walked towards him, the shield disappeared. Tommy was pushed flat against the wall, trying to get further away from the man. I scrambled to grab a fallen rod of burning wood and thrust it at the burning ceiling above the mutant. The ceiling fell over him and flared up. I could feel the heat from where I was. Tommy slowly slid down the wall to the floor, his eyelids drooping. I rushed over to him and caught him in my arms.

"Mels." he croaks, putting a groggy hand to his head. I hoist him up and peek into our apartment. The place is completely engulfed in flames. In the corner, I can see a lump on the floor.

"Garret? Garret, you've gotta get up!" I exclaimed, ducking away from falling debris. Garret didn't move from the floor. I looked down frantically at my now unconscious brother, then to Garret. The building was coming down quick and I had to choose. Reluctantly, I backed out of the apartment and into the hall. I ran to the widow at the far end and threw it open. There were firetrucks and police cars gathered below. I lifted tommy out of the window and set him on the fire escape on the other side. As I began to lift my leg to go through the window sill, an explosion sent flames out in all directions. I jumped forward in pain and my head slammed against the window frame, knocking me out.


End file.
